Winry's Happy Time
by OuroborosMoon
Summary: Winry finishes up an automail job early, and with no one home, she decides to have a bit of 'girl time'.


Winry shut off the drill and sat back, a pleasant smile on her face despite the sweat beading her forehead.

"There you go," she sighed happily. "All done."

The new hand flexed without a single squeak, and it's new owner- Barry Maltow, a train engineer two towns over- smiled in content. "Thanks so much kiddo. I owe you big time."

Winry waved him away and grinned. "No worries; it was nothing."

He tested his hand out further by extending his pointer finger towards her. "You have a talent, Miss Winry. I wouldn't be surprised if your name is all over Amestris by the end of the year."

She laughed and stood to stretch her sleepy limbs. "You flatter me, Mr. Maltow." After much conversing over price, the two settled on four thousand cenz. She showed him out politely.

Winry stretched once more, satisfied with the popping sound, and hopped upstairs.

It had been too long since she had finished an appointment early. Pinako was out in town buying groceries, and for once in a very, very long time, Winry was alone for the entire afternoon.

And that could mean only one thing.

She giggled excitedly as she closed the door to her room with a soft click. She tied up her long hair, peeled off her clothes, and wrapped herself in a thin robe she had purchased a few months ago in town. Then, with bare feet, she walked across her room, felt the buttons of her worn down radio, and clicked 'Play'.

A tingling of bells sounded from the old speakers, and she languidly moved side to side as the music grew louder and louder. Pacing herself carefully, she stepped into the expanse of her room, and gave a lighthearted turn.

_A waltz when she walks in the room_

_She pulls back the hair from her face_

Her movements became more defined as she lifted her hands in a swirling motion. Lowering them to her chest, she bent at the waist and tossed her head back carelessly.

It was all so liberating, feeling the music in her bones, and voice in her soul. She felt each bell, each tremor of his voice as she swayed and dipped.

_She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight_

_Even her shadow has grace_

_A waltz for the girl out of reach_

_She lifts her hands up to the sky_

_She moves to the music_

_The song is her lover_

_The melody's making her cry_

The chorus was always her favorite part. Enthusiastically, she flitted and twirled, a smile stretching her face. She bowed, she weaved, and she stretched her legs high above her. She could feel her robe coming undone, but she continued on; nothing could stop her from this moment.

_So she dances in and out of the crowd_

_Like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar calling me silently_

Once more, she calmed her feet and moved slowly, twirling only when the music told her to. She stretched every muscle in her body and reached farther than she ever had. She danced with agility and grace, something no one knew- and would ever know- she possessed. Winry calmed her heart and lifted her hands high above her, longing for what she could not have in this moment, as the song melted into a high crescendo.

'_Edward…' _she thought. She missed him terribly, and the loneliness only intensified with his lengthening absence. The only way she could cope, if only for a moment, was with this song, pumping out of a beat up radio, and the movements her body made as she danced.

The song closed all too soon, and with a slow turn, Winry closed her eyes and stood in silence. The muscles in her legs were warm and worked out, and her arms felt light and airy. Taking a glance at the mirror beside her, she could see that her robe had indeed fallen open, and her hair had tumbled out of its tie.

It was… strangely erotic, seeing herself this way.

After a moment of shifting and tying, she was presentable once more. With a final twist of her body, she turned to the door… and her jaw dropped when none other than Edward Elric stood before her.

"What the," she half screamed. "Edward?"

He visibly gulped and it was then that she noticed the state she had been in only moments ago.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked slowly, scared to meet his eyes.

"Long enough," he answered, his voice low.

"Did you see-"

She was cut off by his lips, rough and demanding over hers. Abandoning thought, she fully accepted him. Their mouths molded over each other, intense and hungry for what they hadn't had in months.

"How long," she gasped between kisses.

"A few minutes," he said, his voice just as breathless. "Alphonse can only stall Pinako for so long."

"Good."

They moved quickly, she peeling his white shirt off as he easily untied the knot of her robe at her waist. Completely bare, he lifted her to the wall and reached behind her, locking the door in one fluid motion.

She rested her hands on his shoulders as he quickly unbuckled himself and let his pants fall to the floor. She ground into him mercilessly, already wet and teeming with desire.

"Edward, hurry up," she panted, hardly containing the whine in her voice.

He chuckled, and a small smile lit up her face. Oh, how she adored him.

All too quickly, he was inside her. She gasped at the pleasant friction, and felt her back itch higher and higher up the wall as he pounded into her. Leaving a trial of kisses up his jaw, she once again brought her lips to his, and she was greeted urgently.

He drove her harder and harder until every thrust ground against her very favorite spot. She dug her fingers into his arms and could feel his hot breath on her neck, and before she knew it, her walls clenched around him, and she came, blissfully.

After four more frantic thrusts, he released himself with a groan, and finally staggered, his hold on her never releasing. They made it to the bed, and, never once exiting her, he looked her deep in the eyes. "Round two?"

Very suddenly, the front door opened and the sound of Pinako and Al's voices floated to her room.

"Shit!" they whispered together, and in a fit of giggles, quickly threw on their clothes.

Winry smiled as she greeted her grandmother in the kitchen. Edward shot looks at her the entire time, and at dinner, finally spoke up.

"Did you know that Winry can dance?"

_A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace_

_A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry_

_So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently_

A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her

When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her

**A/N: It was spontaneous. It was cute. I was bored. Deal with it :)**

**So after taking a few days off from Forgive Me, I was inspired by So She Dances by Josh Groban. I'm working on Forgive Me, so don't fret. I simply felt like writing a bit of smut. I'm sure you all don't mind.**


End file.
